


Ruins

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Graves is inspecting a collapsed church and he finds something very unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenge Maritombola 7 by the community maridichallenge on LJ, prompt 22 - il pazzo.  
> Also gift for Pica as an exchange of points!

Graves entered the collapsed church, looking around for some clues about what had happened. It wasn’t the first time a building was destroyed that way; it was very suspicious, especially after what the No-Majs claimed to have seen: a big black cloud appeared and tore the building down. He had a bad feeling about this.

The rubbles creaked under his shoes; it was the only sound in that place apart from his breath.

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye: he quickly turned and gasped in a mix of admiration and fear.

It was, indeed, a big black cloud. But it was special, it was an Obscurial.

Yet despite his curiosity he knew what he had to do: kill it. It was the only way to deal with those monsters.

He raised his wand and hit it with the strongest Stupefy he could cast.

Very, very bad move, he realised too late.

The black mass suddenly grew bigger and threatening, promptly charging towards him to attack.

Percival didn’t expect it to be that fast, so he fell on his butt on the dusty floor, almost losing grip on his wand.

He laid down as the cloudy being dived towards him, aiming for his head, and he waved his wand around uselessly: it was too fast and a wrong hit could make what remained of the church collapse over him.

He was about to be attacked again when the Obscurial stopped right above him, making him feel observed.

-Mister… Graves?- a familiar voice called him, distorted but still recognisable.

-Credence?- he called back, shocked. It was the last person he thought it could be. –Is that you?-

-Yes…- the boy answered.

The cloud shrank and Credence’s face appeared. It looked distorted, but it probably was the effect of the remaining blackness around him. His eyes, though, were completely white.

-Credence… was it you who destroyed this church?- Graves asked in a calm and reassuring tone of voice. He didn’t want to scare him and make him lose control again.

The boy nodded, guilt clearly painted on his face. He couldn’t even look at the man’s face now.

-Did you also destroy the other buildings?- the Auror questioned him some more.

Credence nodded again; if he had been fully in his human form he would have sunk his head into his shoulders.

-It’s ok.- Percival reassured him. –It wasn’t your fault.-

-No, it wasn’t.- Credence’s voice sounded menacing. –They hurt me! They made me angry!-

The cloud surrounding him pulsed threateningly.

Graves’s grip on his wand strengthened. He would have never imagined he could fear a little boy.

-I understand. Everyone will understand. But you have to calm down and control yourself.- he ordered in a calm tone of voice. It was the only acceptable solution for him, he couldn’t kill Credence.

-I… I don’t think I can.- the boy replied uncertainly.

-I’m sure you can, Credence.-

Percival hesitantly raised his free hand, daring to caress the other’s cheek with the tip of his fingers.

Barebone’s expression sweetened, his eyes gaining partial colouring, the cloud surrounding him shrinking even more.

Graves put his full palm against the boy’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. It was working, he was calming down!

Credence lowered onto him, sitting on his lap, the black mass now just some shreds fluttering around him.

-Good… You’re such a good boy, Credence…-

The boy half-smiled, embarrassed by that compliment. He even blushed faintly.

-I knew you could control it.- Percival dared a little smile, his hand on Barebone’s cheek moving to his hair and caressing them.

Credence bit his lip, moving uncomfortably on Grave’s lap. He moaned.

The Auror stiffened at that sound. Was he…?

He looked at the boy’s crotch, noticing how it rubbed against his own. This was so wrong…

-Credence, I need you to stop moving like that.- he ordered, maybe a bit too harshly.

The other stiffened too, the black shreds around him suddenly still and sharp-looking.

-Why did you have to ruin this moment for me?- he angrily hissed, looking straight into Graves’s eyes.

He grabbed Percival’s wrists before he could do anything, blocking them on the floor near their owner’s head.

-I… I’m sorry.- the man answered, trying not to sound scared. –You’re right, of course. But I need you to calm down and control yourself.- he ordered, even if it sounded a bit like a plea.

-I don’t think I can now, Mister Graves.-

Credence didn’t let the Auror reply, leaning down to forcefully kiss him, starting again to rub against him.

Percival was so shocked by the boy’s unpredictable aggression that he paralysed. How could such a sweet, easily-scared boy show this violent behaviour?

Credence backed off and looked into the man’s eyes, licking his lips.

Graves couldn’t suppress a shiver from rolling down his spine, making his crotch rub against the boy’s.

Barebone softly moaned, the black shreds around him gently fluttering again.

Percival noticed it and pondered about what would be the best solution for such an extremely dangerous situation.

He couldn’t, of course, risk to anger him again, who know what Credence could do if he completely lost control. But he just couldn’t let him do _that_ , it was wrong…

He didn’t have much time before the boy started to move again on his crotch, forcing him to sigh in pleasure.

That sound seemed to fire Credence up; some more shreds surrounded him and fluttered excitedly.

-Mister Graves…- he called in a warm tone of voice. –Please, do that again.-

Percival wanted to protest, but his rational mind took control and ordered him to obey to the boy’s wishes; it was the easiest and fastest way to calm him down.

Therefore, when Barebone rubbed again his body against Graves’s the man moaned softly.

As it was predictable, Credence got even more excited; he kissed the Auror with passion, moving his hands down the man’s arms to reach his chest, opening his double-breasted jacket and his shirt in order to caress his bare skin.

Percival still had his wand in his hand, and he realised he could attack the boy. Then he remembered what happened before and decided not to, it was way too dangerous. He pocketed it, moaning at Credence’s touch.

The latter gradually moved his hands down until they reached Graves’s belt; he tried to take it out, but he couldn’t even unfasten it.

Percival helped him undo it, taking advantage of his hands’ position to untie Credence’s too. Then he undid both their trousers while the boy kept rubbing against him.

Barebone promptly removed them, almost tearing the man’s off. He forced the man to open his legs, positioning himself between them and rubbing against the Auror.

They both moaned in pleasure, their erections moving against each other while they kissed passionately.

After some more teasing Credence decided he had enough: he positioned himself against Graves’s hole, penetrating him swiftly and forcefully.

The man arched his back and groaned in pain, shivering from head to toe. He didn’t expect this move and it was way more painful than what he imagined.

The boy moved a hand to Percival’s member, masturbating him to help him relax and give him more pleasure while thrusting in him.

Graves moaned for both pain and pleasure, grabbing Credence’s shoulders as if he was trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time, his eyes shut, his teeth grinding.

Barebone was panting and moaning, focused only on the oncoming orgasm, thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

Despite the initial pain even Percival was about to reach his orgasm, even if he would have never imagined he could like a situation like that.

Credence came first, orgasm shaking his whole body and making him gasp for breath.

He mechanically masturbated Graves some more, making him come with a loud moan and arching his back; then the boy collapsed onto the Auror’s body.

Percival needed some moments to recover, but when he did he noticed that Credence wasn’t surrounded by black shreds anymore: his plan had worked. He panted to catch his breath, hugging the boy and shivering for the cold.

-Credence?- he called, but he got no answer.

He looked at the other’s face and he realised that all those emotion had drained his strength, making him fall asleep right away.

He half-smiled at the sight of Credence’s relaxed expression, moving slowly and carefully in order not to wake him up.

First thing, he made the boy pull out of him, then he gently moved him aside to sit up.

He flinched at the pain of that position, but he stoically endured it.

He put their trousers back on, then he buttoned his clothes up –after cleaning them both with magic.

He moved them both to the most stable corner of the ruins, leaning on it and making Credence’s head rest on his chest.

He hugged the boy, keeping him close and warm, waiting for him to wake up again. He had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
